


Forced Reprogramming

by CaperCookie



Series: One Shots and Prompts [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Personality Swap, Recoding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaperCookie/pseuds/CaperCookie
Summary: Error... who's that?Reboot, that's his name. Reboot doesn't like to destroy; he doesn't like to destroy despite what his memories say.





	1. First Attempt

Error woke up in someplace that seemed like a mix between his home in the anti-void and what he's seen of the doodle sphere. He went to sit up, and going to clutch at his head since it was pounding with pain. Why was his head in so much pain!? That’s when he heard something pound itself into his brain. It’s a voice. A voice he would rather forget. It was the voice of his enemy. It was Ink’s voice.

“Hi Error! So… turns out that I need a replacement for creativity and protecting the AUs and I decided that I should make it so that the main threat to the AUs wants to keep them not only alive, but also thriving and creating more of them,” Ink cheerfully said. His voice reverberated inside of Error’s skull.

Error’s glitchy breathing hitched as he realized what Ink meant. Error tried to ask Ink why he was doing it. In response he got that Ink's been feeling a need… one that he either needs to get rid of or hide himself away because of. Vague, but that's what Error expected Ink to say about anything to him. Error tried to keep himself from screeching as he suddenly felt something touching him. He started to summon strings and yanked at whatever was going to touch him. Error then was overcome by immense pain. It felt like 10 times all the injuries he ever sustained **EVER**. The pain was like he got his skull caved in like 900 times. Error’s thoughts turned foggy and near non-existent from the pain. I’d much rather not write out a bunch of half thoughts… so let’s just skip to where it drags him to unconsciousness. 

Ink paused for a second as he saw that Error had passed out… he might have gone slightly overboard with it. Ink went to pick Error up bridal style. Error’s body glitched more and more. He had to try and figure out how to stop Error from doing that. The person that would literally protect every AU would need to both love the AUs and be able to actually touch the citizens of said AUs. He would just need to change Error’s personality and interests. So, the best thing that he could do is try and reprogram him and go from there. He should also try and figure out how to keep himself from destroying Error while he’s working on said reprogramming. 

Ink opened up Error’s code to see what was in his code. His code was very… messy, but that should be expected for someone who’s name was _literally_ Error. So, Ink went to fix the code in it… mostly because it was annoying to see such a mess of code. Honestly he was shocked that he could stop himself from destroying Error from the inside out. He held Error’s unconscious body as he went to both fix the code and change it for Error to be better. They still need someone to take care of protecting the AUs. Let’s see maybe he could increase Error’s positivity and make him as happy-go-lucky as Blueberry on a sugar high. He could also increase his creativity to make him love creativity and creation in general. Decrease his love for destruction, fix up the glitches the best he could, add as much innocence as a newborn would have. The last one in hindsight was a terrible idea. Now he’d have to explain to Error food and why others need to eat. Ink’s mind was starting to be clouded by thoughts on how to fix Error to be the perfect protector of AUs. That’s when Error started to stir in Ink’s arm.

Error woke up glitching… of course that was normal, but he felt himself being touched. So, why was his glitching not getting so much that it was immense firey pain. Error looked up at whoever was holding onto him. It was Ink. Error immediately started to scream and flounder about. Error looked over to what Ink was messing with; Ink was messing with **his** code. It was truly awful that Ink was messing with his very being. It did explain though why he wasn’t in pain. Maybe he could j- NO! He couldn’t give into the changes that Ink did to his code. Error looked at the code and now understood why he had hope that he could just simply change his code back to what it was supposed to be. Error was searching through what Ink had changed in his code. It was in fact neater, neater than it ever was before.

Error was shocked that he wasn’t completely different considering all of these changes that Ink did to his code. Error was still thrashing around; to Ink it was rather annoying. So, he did what the changes in his own code was telling him he should do. He went to break some of Error’s bones. If he couldn’t thrash around he wouldn’t try to right? That seemed like something that was accurate. Ink sighed as he found that it was in fact the opposite. It was a pain to get Error still enough to actually break some of his thrashing bones. He then subtracted some for the variable for innocence. The innocence variable was now slightly smaller. Instead of it being an incredibly high number like 100 it was now a 75. He then pressed the digital button to save the changes and run them all now. 

As soon as Ink pressed the button Error was sent into a reboot. Error was glitched immensely and the little progress bar was already at 20%. Error was feeling like he was being fundamentally changed so vividly. His tears were changed into zeros and ones all around his skull. Reboot progress 30%. Error’s arms got gauntlets and he got shiny boots. Reboot progress 40%. Error gained an electric blue scarf that had chunks deleted at the end. He also got an on button icon pinned to his scarf. Reboot progress 50%. Error’s clothing changed to a yellow and grey tracksuit. The legs were pulled up to make room for the boots. He also had a red and grey t-shirt on now. Reboot progress 60%. His attitude started to change and he started to want to laugh. He was going to be able to help so many people when he was done. Reboot progress 70%. His name was Reboot right? Reboot progress 80%. He had so many new ideas for AUs. He had so many ways he wanted to try and protect AUs. Reboot progress 90%. Maybe he could find some new friends like Ink! Ink seemed like the perfect friend! Reboot progress complete.

“Hi Ink,” <strike>Error</strike> Reboot said clapping his hands. He had distant and foggy memories from a weird point of view. He had memories of destruction. Himself causing destruction, but that doesn’t matter now. Ink’s even letting him take over his job while his twin’s going to be prominent.


	2. 2nd Attempt

Error looked up. He saw the light golden tone that always got him to crash out of pure anger. Right in front of him was Ink. There was something off though. His sash was gone and so was that infuriating grin.

In fact the only way he could really describe Ink’s expression was empty and yet somehow sadistic.

Ink put on a quick grin and said,'' Hi there Error. Long time no see!”

Error wasn’t playing Ink’s game. He started yelling and screaming. He was glitching so much that he couldn’t see nor could his body really move to attack. So he was left screaming out his metaphorical lungs that was so glitchy that it barely sounded like more than static.

Ink just smiled and went to open Error’s code. “Come on Error. There’s really no reason to act so aggressively. I just let you into my home and that’s how you act? That’s not really what I was looking for.”

That got Error to pause long enough that his body got the glitching back in control. Next thing he knew Ink hit him over the head with his… giant eraser? Didn’t he have a-

Ink dragged Error over to a more secluded area of the doodle sphere. He then went to open Error’s code. It looked like the kind of thing a beginner at Python would do and get angry because they can’t figure out why it’s not working. To put it simply it was a jumbled mess.

Ink went straight to working on fixing the code… maybe he should just copy and paste his code then just work off of that? That was a great idea. Ink got rid of all of Error’s code. Error’s body seemed to be losing its life. Ink then went to input a copy of his code then went to fix the code in the little areas that destruction started to wreck its havoc.

He tried to fix it in his own code… it didn’t exactly work out how it was supposed to. He could almost hear his anguished screams and see his frantic moves to try to fix the damage he made in an attempt to just stop the pain and loneliness.

But, there is really no reason to look into the past. After he was done fixing the bits of code he couldn’t fix on himself he went and gave Error a look that was similar to what his new role was. He tweaked the skull a little, gave him a better set of clothes, and with the finishing touches went on to work on fixing the personality to make him the guardian and creator that he wasn’t.

Ink spent what was probably hours working on fixing Error to his likings. He went to finish it off by changing the name of Error. After all, this new guardian couldn’t really be considered Error other than what his shell used to look like. What would his name be? PainterStick? Tint? No. He had the best idea. He would name him Reboot. Now he just had to wait for the guy to boot up.

10%

20%

30%

60%

100%

“Hi there new friend,” <strike>Error</strike> Reboot said smiling as almost as sweetly as sugar cane juice. He had distant and foggy memories from a weird point of view. He had memories of destruction. Himself causing destruction, but that doesn’t matter now.

Ink patted him on the head with a little smile. This would be fine. While he was trying to combat whatever Nightmare had given him he had a sweet guy to take his place. Not only that, but when he recovered he wouldn’t have to worry about anything like the destruction Error wrecked just through his pitiful existence.

”Hi there. My name’s Ink. Can you tell me what your name is?”

”I’m Reboot! Is there a reason why I’m here?”

”Okay, buddy. Reboot, I have the job of creating AUs and protecting the inno-”

”And you want me to help you!” 

”That’s right! I just need you to protect the AUs.”

”I’ll protect those glitches with my life!”

Ink went rigid. Why would he call the inhabitants of the AUs glitches? Didn’t he get rid of all of those pesky little messed up codes? He’d have to look at that later. For now he had to suppress the urge to vomit

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I've had this as 2 chapters is because I made the first one and since I had no clue how to get people to read and tell me what they think(still have absolutely no clue how to do that). The second one is my attempt to make my story better through the advice I got by a certain person in the comments.


End file.
